Tangled Hearts
by retln8
Summary: Anders thought he had lost Hawke's love to another, but she has come to set the record straight


Anders curled his hand against his desk. Want was driving him, a note to Hawke crumpled in his hand. Once it had come so easy to him, the words of love, of desire. He'd had his pick of women in the circle and without, but his hand was still as his heart yearned for a woman that he knew he should not pursue. He slumped in his chair, his head lying against his desk and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Justice warred for control within him, trying to dismiss his desire as a distraction and one Anders could ill afford. The torches in the clinic were dying, even though Hawke had made sure that he had everything he needed to help the poor and unwanted. Her gifts to the clinic lay against the wall untouched. He took a new sheet of paper and tried again to pen a note to Hawke.

As if merely thinking of her conjured the lovely mage, Hawke walked in to his clinic, as she had done almost every day since their meeting.

"Anders? Did you not get the new torches?" She looked at the sputtering flame even as he looked up at her. The flickering light played upon her face, emphasizing her simple beauty.

"I... yes. I just wanted wait to use them, I don't want to waste the gifts." He brushed at his eyes, hoping she didn't examine him too closely. She walked over to his desk, running her fingers across the smooth surface and stopping when her fingers bumped against his. He didn't link his fingers with hers as he had done so often and watched, his heart pinching, as her hand then fell away.

"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but Justice said that he needed to stay strong. "I should leave you to your... writing."

She leaned in and kissed the top of his head and gave him a simple friendly hug before pulling away. His hand reached out and caught hers, even though he couldn't look up at her, tears still pricking his eyes.

"Love, stay." His voice was breaking. Anders yearned for her, he always had. She turned to him, confusion marking her features. He pulled Alita close, his lips wanting to keep hers next to his always. His need swamped him and made his hands clumsy. The mage who had conquered women of all stations was undone by his friend who stood patiently waiting for him to explain. His hand cupped her jaw as he turned it, seeking more of her. Her hand reached up to curl around his neck, tangling in his hair. When he pulled back, he saw the same need riding her, glazing her dark eyes. Anders had thought her lost to him; she had given herself to the elf, the beast. She had chosen him over Anders. That day, Justice had celebrated.

"I cannot wait, I cannot turn aside again. I... I want you, sweet." He spoke against her cheek before he kissed her harshly again; wanting to show that he could be rough if that was how she wished him. Her touch gentled him immediately.

"I don't want you to wait. I have loved you from the first, Anders." She kissed his jaw softly and almost cried out when he backed away from her, leaving her in a stuttering pool of light. He rushed to the doors and locked both, hoping that no one, not even Justice, would prevent this.

He walked back to her, slowly, giving her time to stop him, to stop this, but she said nothing. He cupped her cheek softly, letting his magic run free, tickling her skin. Her magic rose up to match his, enticing and arousing him.

"Alita. Let me... I need to see you, please." His voice was rough and his hands skimmed across her curves. Her hands shook as she unlaced her armored leather bodice. The thin shift provided little protection against the cold air of the clinic. Her back arched, her breasts pressing tightly against the linen, her nipples already tight with need. His hands cupped her breasts reverently; his mouth left her lips to lick at the tight points of her breasts through her shirt. Her hands shot through his hair, holding him tightly to her breast. A needy moan escaped her throat when he nipped lightly at the peaks. His teeth scraped tenderly, dragging the silken cloth along the sensitive crests. His hands left her ripe flesh to pull the linen from her pants. His hands slid up under the soft fabric running along her skin. The tips of his fingers brushed the bottoms of the sensitive flesh and she gasped.

She wouldn't raise her arms to allow him to remove the shift. He let his magic pulse gently against her skin, making her breasts tingle and her hands pushed at his coat. He let it fall to the wooden floor before returning his hands to the succulent flesh he wanted to taste. Her hands kept working though, pulling at his shirt. Understanding that her willingness to give him what he wanted was dependent on her getting what she wanted as well. His lightly furred chest rose and fell with need as her fingers lightly pinched his flat nipples. He hissed as her cold fingers drew circles on his chest, dropping down to lick the lightly puckered nipples and placed soft kisses against his skin. Satisfied that he was as weak as she, she kissed her way back up his neck across her jaw and then placed a hot kiss against his mouth, her tongue mating with his.

He broke the embrace first, grabbing the hem of her shirt and drawing it up over her head, then discarded the garment in favor of warming her chilled breasts with his mouth and hands.

"Anders. Please. I..." He moved back to her mouth to swallow her moan. Anders looked at his friend and could only see the embodiment of all he desired. He pulled at her bottom lip, nibbling it gently.

"Do you want me to stop, Ali? Should I walk away and pretend it never happened?" He brushed her hair gently, tucking the dark strands behind Alita's ear. He wrapped an arm around her waist held her close to him as he nuzzled her neck.

"No, Anders. Of all the things that I want, you stopping is not one of them." She chuckled against his neck and then kissed him gently. His hands moved to her pants and loosened the laces. He looked at her the whole time waiting to see the desire fade from her eyes and change into indecision. She smiled tenderly and stroked his hair, wanting him to move faster and slower at once. His hand slipped beneath the waistband and caressed her buttocks, pulling her against him. He enjoyed hearing the desperate rhythm of her breathing. She rubbed herself passionately against him, and moaned softly in his ear. Alita said his name over and again, a chant and prayer. Anders loosened her drawers further and pushed them until they pooled around her knees. Their downward momentum stalled by her boots.

Realizing that they needed to change position, Anders picked her up tenderly, nibbling at her lips, his tongue stroking against her mouth, begging for entrance. He walked her deliberately to the one new cot that she had provided for his comfort. The thick linen covered mattress cradled her body as he placed her gently on it. His fingers worked the laces of her boots until he could slip them and her pants off. Alita lifted her arms seeking him, pulling him down to her. He stretched out along her body, his aching bulge in his pants pressing insistently against her soft belly.

"Please, Anders. I want this... I want you." She nuzzled his neck, hot open mouthed kisses driving him into deeper passion.

"Tell me how you feel about me. You know I love you, have loved you... I have always loved you." He looked into her eyes, wanting her to say that one phrase. He'd tried so hard to put her aside, to hold her at arm's length, but he couldn't do that anymore. He fought to keep from touching her. Under his hot gaze, she writhed and he fought not to moan.

"I have always loved you Anders, even when you turned from me." Her eyes teared as she turned her head aside, wanting to move away from the pain of the memory. His hand stroked her skin, wanting to regain her trust, needing to stoke the desire ever higher. His attention allowed her to move beyond the memory, and her hand shakily stroked his face. He turned his head to kiss her hand, and then lowered his lips to hers, pressing gently, putting his heart into the embrace.

His hands fumbled with his laces. She watched him move, holding her breath. Her hands ran down his chest, and grabbed at the waistband of his pants. She pulled them down with slightly jerky movements. He gasped as her chilly hands brushed the sensitive skin at the base of his abdomen. One hand took hold of his hot staff and started to stroke it gently. His mouth came down heavily against hers, their tongues tangling.

"Ali, love, let me..." He rolled away from her and fell heavily to the floor. She giggled and reached for him even as he smiled through his grimace. He struggled to his feet and pushed his pants and small clothes off even as he toed off his boots. His erection throbbed under with her regard and he tried to rejoin her on the cot.

Alita shifted on the mattress to line her mouth up with his hot shaft. She pulled and kissed along the head, licking softly and making him even more unsteady on his feet. He rocked forward, then knelt on the edge of the cot and lowered himself to pleasure her at the same time. He grinned as she gasped, then trapped her legs in his hands and urged them to open even wider. Anders' tongue flicked out, fluttering against the tender nub at the apex of her delicate warmth. He kissed her cleft passionately, drinking her sweet nectar. He moaned as she swallowed him deeper and his control faltered. She was breaking his concentration and at the rate she was going, he would spill into her throat before he could seek shelter within her tight depth. He pulled himself free, and swung her around so that he could continue his feast. His tongue danced across the delicate flesh, wanting to feel her melt against him.

Her legs scissored open and shut, hugging his ears and trapping his head against her. Anders pressed one finger inside her and then followed with a second and third, stoking her fire and pushing Alita closer to the void. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her scream as she broke against his mouth. Her fingers sought purchase against his skin, holding him close as her hips bucked wildly.

As her movements slowed, he turned her, so that her body was lengthwise on the cot. He climbed on top of his love, hooking her legs around his hips but he paused again. Alita, looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Please, love." The words were whispered as she pulled him closer to kiss him. Anders took a deep breath seeking to control himself, wanting to make this last, this one moment, before he slipped deep.

"I adore you Alita." His eyes searched hers for the last bit of doubt and finding none, he slipped into the sheath he'd wanted his whole life. Anders had spent years looking for a place to call home and he'd found it in Ali's arms. He rocked into her, watching as she lost herself to the pleasure. Knowing that he couldn't last long, he buried his head against her neck. She moaned softly as he bit and kissed her throat, near sobbing with the pleasure. Ali locked her ankles together, just above his hips and held him deep as she plunged once more into the void, this time dragging him along. His staff throbbed heavily and then he groaned long and low as he spilled himself deeply in her.

Both sated and spent, he held her close. His eyes grew heavy as he tumbled closer to sleep. She rolled over in his embrace and faced him. Her mouth kissed his chin and jaw tenderly before she spoke what was on her mind.

"Come home with me, love. I want to sleep in my bed, tangled around you. I want to wake in your arms." Her voice was low and she was as sleepy as he, but Anders was ready to give her anything.

"Yes, it wouldn't do to lose you now." He kissed her forehead lightly.


End file.
